say good bye ( sequel three Shoot )
by Lee Suhae
Summary: / Ku izinkan kau untuk menduakanku/ Hikks, hikks, mianheyo Hyukie, Jeongmal mianhaeyo/ Saranghaeyo Hae , mianhaeyo telah menyakitimu / Selamat tinggal Hae / Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Kibum , Hae!Uke ( final )
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Say Good Bye ( Sequel two Shoot )

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Main Pair : Eng ing eng … eng … ( tebak di akhir chap ) :p

Sub Cast : All member Suju

Genre : Romance, sad, hurt ,

Sumarry : / Ku izinkan kau untuk menduakanku/ Hikks, hikks, mianheyo Hyukie, Jeongmal mianhaeyo/ Saranghaeyo Hae , mianhaeyo telah menyakitimu / Selamat tinggal Hae /

.

**( ada yang minta sequel Say Good Bye ? Nah , ini author kabulkan permintaanya , Semoga suka eoh ! )**

**.**

Tak terasa hari kini terus saja bergulir , mempercepat usia dan keinginan . Begitu juga dengan hubungan Lee Hyukjae dan juga Lee Donghae , sepasang kekasih dari member Super Junior yang semakin mencintai satu sama lain . Awalnya , Donghae menjadi makhluk yang rapuh saat ia tahu, Kibum mengkhianatinya .Kibum yang sangat ia cintai tega menduakan cintanya . Tapi disaat yang bersamaan , seseorang yag tulus mencintainya datang untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya . Dia terharu , bahagia , sedih, kecewa , semua bercampur jadi satu . Dia tahu, Lee Hyukjae atau sering disapa Eunhyuk menyukainya . Karna tanpa sengaja, waktu dirinya sedang mencari sesuatu dikamar Eunhyuk dan dia menemukan sebuah buku yang dimana buku itu adalah isi ungkapan hati Eunhyuk . Dia sedih , kenapa dia dicintai oleh sahabatnya sendiri , ia tak mau menyakiti Kibumnya . Hingga ia menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri , selama 8 tahun lamanya .

Namun sekarang , ia tak perlu lagi menyimpan perasaan Eunhyuk . Karna , semua orang sudah mengetahui bahwa EUNHAE IS REAL FOREVER .

Di sebuah ruangan yang diyakini adalah kamar Eunhyuk , terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang tidur sambil berpelukan erat . Keduanya tersenyum . Menampilkan senyuman khas masing-masingnya .

Perasaan senang tengah menyelimuti keduanya , karna tiga hari lagi adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke 2 . Sungguh tak terasa . Cinta yang awalnya hanya untuk sekedar mengobati kini berubah menjadi cinta yang tak pernah untuk bisa dipisahkan .

" Hyukiie, sebentar lagikan anniversary kita , nah aku mau jalan – jalan ", ujar Donghae sambil memainkan tangannya didada bidang Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk tersenyum , mengelus lembut rambut brunette milik Donghae .

" kau mau kemana Hae ?", Tanya Eunhyuk . Dia sangat beruntung , karna selama ini Donghae selalu ada untuknya . Walau pada awalnya Donghae belum bisa melupakan Kibum sepenuhnya .

" hmmm", Donghae berpikir sejenak . " Bagaimana kalau kita ke Nami Island ?", Tanya Donghae girang .

Donghae merubah posisinya menjadi duduk , " kau tahu ? di Nami Island itu adalah tempat di mana Choi Ji-Woo dan Bae Yong Joon saling memadu kasih dalam drama Winter Sonata , aku ingin sekali kesana ", jelas Donghae panjang lebar . Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yang terlihat begitu senang . Eunhyuk pun ikut duduk , lalu mememeluk tubuh Donghae .

" Jika bisa, kita pasti kesana ". Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya saat Eunhyuk mengatakan itu .

Eunhyuk selalu berusaha menuruti semua kemauan Donghae sesuai dengan ia bisa . Lagi pula, Donghae tak pernah memaksanya , jika hal yang ia inginkan tak bisa dipenuhi .

Bila , seperti ini Donghae jadi ingat akan Kibumnya dulu . Kibum selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum , selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa , selalu bisa membuatnya selalu bahagia dan juga bisa membuatnya terluka .

Semua member tahu, bahwa selama Eunhyuk dan Donghae menjalani hubungan . Kibum berubah menjadi kasar . Iapun lebih memilih absen saat Super Junior mengisi sebuah acara . Hatinya terlalu sakit saat melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae selalu bersama . Hey, bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta itu secara tidak langsung ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Di lantai 12 , terlihat tiga namja tengah mengobrol . Hanya dua orang tepatnya , karena salah satunya sedang asyik berkaca .

" Jadi siapa yang akan mewakili kita untuk pergi ke acara tersebut Teuk Hyung ?", Tanya namja berwajah oriental dengan logat Chinannya .

" aku juga bingung Kyung-ah ", jawab Leeteuk sambil menatap Hankyung disampingnya . Yah, hari esok Super Junior di undang menjadi bintang tamu mengisi acara di salah satu stasiun Tv swasta . Namun mereka bingung , karna semua member mempunyai jadwal masing-masing .

"Kalau aku tak ada jadwal di Sukira , aku mungkin akan datang ", lirih Leeteuk .

Hankyung atau Hangeng memejamkan matanya , lalu melirik sekilas kea rah Heechul yang tengah menepuk-nepukan spoon dipipinya .

" ah, bagaimana kalau Eunhae saja , aku dengar dari menejer Hyung mereka tak ada jadwal selama tiga hari kedepan ", usul Hangeng . Mungkin otaknya berjalan saat melihat wajah cantik Heechul .

Leeteuk menjetikkan jarinya , " ide bagus , lagipula acara itukan membahas tentang cinta – cinta ", tanggap Leeteuk yang di anggukan oleh Hangeng .

" tepat sekali , kkekekek ", kekeh Hangeng yang diikuti tawa renyah dari Leeteuk .

" Baiklah, aku akan menelpon menejer Hyung bahwa Eunhae lah yang akan mewakili kita semuanya ", Leeteuk pun merogoh ponsel didalam saku celananya . Namun belum sempat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya , sebuah suara menginterupsi geraknya .

" Bukankah yang di minta datang minimal tiga orang ?", Heechul yang tadi diam kini angkat bicara . Heechul berjalan mendekati mereka .

Heechul berdiri didepan Leeteuk dan Hangeng yang kini memandanginya dengan seksama . Mereka sedang menunggu Heechul mengeluarkan suaranya lebih lanjut .

" Bagaimana kalau Kibum juga di ikutkan ? Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali absen bila ada kegiatan , aku jadi muak dengan hal itu ! ", Heechul berucap . Sedikit terdengar sebuah keluhan disitu . Leeteuk dan Hangeng hanya mengangguk .

" Betul juga ", Leeteuk pun melanjutkan aksi mengambil ponselnya dari dalam sakunya . Untuk menelpon menejer Hyung .

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" Hyukii, aku mau ke atas dulu eoh , Teuki Hyung meminta ku untuk segera menemuinya , katanya penting ", ujar Donghae . Eunhyuk mengangguk ,lalu mencium kening Donghae yang kini berada di hadapannya .

" perlu aku antar ?", tawar Eunhyuk yang digelengkan oleh Donghae .

" tak usah , kau beristirahatlah , bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada siaran di Sukira ? ", peringat Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum .

Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Donghae , " kekasihku sangat perhatian eoh " , Donghae terkekeh geli mendengarnya .

Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya , hingga kini bibirnya menempel di bibir Sexy Donghae . Sedikit lumatan membuat Donghae mendesah . Eunhyuk tersenyum disela-sela ciuman panasnya , ingin sekali ia melanjutkan ciuman ini pada kegiatan selanjutnya . Namun niat itu diurungkannya , karna tadi malam ia sudah membuat Donghae klimaks hingga Sembilan kali ? wow !

" Saranghaeyo ", ucap Eunhyuk saat ciuman itu sudah terlepas . Donghae tersenyum , " Nado Hyukie ", jawabnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae berjalan menuju lantai 12 . Dia terus bersiul disepanjang langkah kakinya . Diapun kini sudah berada dalam didepan pintu lift .

Dia menghentak-hentakan kakinya kecil, mengiringi sebuah lagu yang ia nyanyikan . Kini pintu lift terbuka . Namun , saat itu juga tubuhnya terasa kaku .

Sosok itu berada tepat dihadapannya . Tatapan penuh kerinduan yang sangat mendalam , terpancar jelas dar sorot mata sosok itu . Lain dengan Donghae . Tatapan penuh kebencian dan amarah terlihat jelas dari mata polosnya .

Sosok itu tersenyum sangat manis . Mungkin saja , senyuman mautnya itu bisa membuat sosok Donghae yang sangat masih ia cinta bisa membalas senyumannya . Karna , hampir dua tahun mereka tak pernah bertegur sapa . Kecuali jika di atas panggung . Mereka berpura-pura bahwa tak ada masalah . Nah, kadang kesempatan itulah yang digunakan Kibum untuk bisa berinteraksi dengan Donghae . Namun, terkadang usahanya sering gagal, karna semua member terlebih Eunhyuk tak segan-segan memisahkan Kibum dari Donghae .

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , dia berharap Kibum keluar dari lift itu . Tak ada pergerakan dari Kibum atau Donghae . Sudah berapa kali Kibum menekan tombol lift itu agar tidak tertutup .

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kibum menarik lengan Donghae untuk masuk berdua ke dalam lift itu .

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH!", teriak Donghae keras hingga menyakitkan telinga Kibum . Diapun melepaskan kasar tangan Kibum dari lengannya .

" Mianhaeyo "

Kibum membawa tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya . Dapat ia rasakan , Donghae tengah menangis hebat saat ini tanpa berusaha untuk menolal pelukan hangat Kibum. Kibumpun tak jauh beda , dia menyesali perbuatannya hingga harus meninggalkan orang yang teramat ia cintai .

Lima tahun itu tidak sebentar ? Donghae tahu sifat Kibum luar dalam dan juga sebaliknya . Hingga Kibum meyakini, bahwa Donghae juga masih mencintainya .

.

Kini Donghae tengah berada di atap gedung apartemen bersama Kibum . Mereka hanya diam sambil duduk di atas bangku yang terdapat disitu .

Ini salah satu tempat favorite mereka . Bila mereka ingin melihat bintang bersama , mereka pasti ke sini . Namun kali ini tak ada bintang , hanya ada langit mendung di siang hari .

" aku sudah putus dengan Jaejong Hyung ", gumam Kibum pelan . Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , menatap langit siang yang benar-benar gelap . Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan .

" Itu bukan urusan ku " , Donghae berdiri dan berniat ingin menjauhi tempat itu .

Namun, lagi dan lagi , Kibum menahan lengannya . Donghae hanya diam , merasakan sentuhan hangat Kibum . Sentuhan ini, sentuhan inilah yang dulu slalu dirindukannya .

Tapi sekarang ? Eunhyuklah yang sudah menguasainya hati dan pikirannya .

" Dia kembali dengan Yunho Hyung "

Kibum memeluk tubuh Donghae dari belakang . Donghae berontak , namun dengan cepat Kibum menahannya dan semakin memperat pelukannya .

" Maukah kau meninggalkan Hyuk Hyung dan kembali dengan ku ? ", Tanya Kibum lembut sambil meresapi aroma tubuh Donghae yang selama ini dirindukannya .

Kibum meregangkan pelukannya , ia balik tubuh Donghae untuk menghadap ke arahnya . Dapat ia lihat , Donghae kembali menjatuhkan air matanya .

Kibum mengusap dengan pelan air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus Donghae . Donghae menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kibum di wajahnya . Dia genggan erat tangan Kibum dan membawa ke depan dadanya . Kibum dapat merasakan detak jantung Donghae berdegup sangat kencang saat ini .

" Maukah ?"

PLAKK

" Kau, hhikss , kau gila eoh ? dimana hatimu Kibum ? Kau mengatakan hal itu seakan-akan bahwa kau tak melakukan kesalahan , ! ", Donghae menatap tajam Kibum . Kibum memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan pertama yang ia terima dari Donghae selama ia mengenal Donghae dalam hidupnya .

Tamparan yang sangat menyakitkan , namun lebih sakit hati Donghae saat ini .

" T-tapi Hae , aku masih sangat mencintaimu ", ucapnya pelan dan berusaha untuk memegang lengan Donghae . Namun dengan cepat Donghae menepisnya .

" Kau bilang cinta ? Cinta eoh ? KAU BILANG CINTA ?", teriak Donghae diiringi oleh gemuruh petir yang menggelegar . Air matanya kini semakin deras turun bercampur oleh rintikan air hujan .

" hhiikks, kau ", Donghae menunjuk wajah Kibum dengan jari telunjuknya , " kau boleh menghinaku , kau boleh mencampakkan ku , tapi aku mohon jangan pernah memintaku untuk meninggalkan Hyuki "

" Dia yang ku punyai saat ini , dialah orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku , dialah yang bisa mengertiku "

" Aku menjadi kekasihmu selama lima tahun Hae, dan kau malah memilihnya ? ", Tanya Kibum tak percaya . Kini wajah merahnya menahan amarah telah tertutupi oleh air hujan yang semakin deras saja turun .

" Apalah arti sebuah angka jika sesungguhnya makna kesetian itu lebih besar ", ucap Donghae pelan , karena ia tengah menahan tangis, marah dan juga dinginnya air hujan .

"Tapi Hae , aku masih mencintaimu, jeongmal saranghaeyo ", ucap Kibum tulus . Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , menatap wajah Kibum semakin lama dalam keadaan seperti ini membuatnya serba salah .

" Kau tahu Kibum , andai saja kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi , aku pasti masih disisimu "

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kibum yang terus memanggil namanya .

" Dan satu lagi , janganlah kau tinggalkan seseorang yang mencintaimu selama bertahun-tahun demi orang yang kamu suka beberapa bulan , karna orang yang kamu suka akan meningalkanmu demi orang yang dia cinta "

Petir menyambar dengan sangat keras , seakan mengiringi kepergian Donghae saat ini . Meninggalkan Kibum yang berlutut menyesali perbuatannya .

Dia menundukkan wajahnya , tubuhnya sudah sangat basah . Air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan .

Dia mendongakkan wajahnya , " aku akan buat kau meninggalkannya Hae , cih "

" Hhahahaahahahah "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Malam kini tengah menyelimuti kota Seoul dengan masih diiringi oleh hujan yang sepertinya sudah mulai mereda . Terlihat sunyi di lantai 11 dorm Suju , hanya ada Ryeowook dan Yesung yang sedang mengobrol di kamar mereka .

Sedangkan di lantai 12 terjadi perdebatan sengit . Lihat saja, salah satu dari mereka memegang nunchuk milik Sungmin di tangan kirinya . Sosok itu menatap tajam pada dua dongsaengnya yang baru saja selesai berkelahi .

" Kalian berdua ingin menghancurkan semua ini eoh ?", Tanya sosok itu sambil menatap ke selilingnya . Tak ada yang berantakan , maksudnya adalah menghancurkan ikatan persaudaraan mereka .

Semua diam mendengarkan sang leader berbicara . Tak ada suara yang terdengar . Ya, beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi adu jotos antara Kibum dan Eunhyuk . Ini adalah kali keduanya Eunhyuk memukul wajah Kibum . Tapi sekarang ini, Kibum berani membalasnya tak seperti dulu . Hingga Kangin, Sungmin , Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun berusaha memisahkan dua singa yang saling tak mau mengalah . Padahal, tak tahu apa sebabnya . Namun sudah dipastikan itu tak jauh dari Donghae .

" Kau ", tunjuk Leeteuk kea rah Kibum , " Bersikaplah dewasa , Donghae bukanlah milikmu lagi , jadi aku mohon dengan sangat , lupakanlah dia ,dia sudah menjadi milik Eunhyuk ", Leeteuk memandang Kibum yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya .

" Sekarang berbaikanlah , jangan sampai media mengetahui ini ", lanjut Leeteuk lagi .

' media ? '

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Eunhyuk yang berdiri disamping Siwon juga Donghae . Eunhyuk menatapa tajam mata Kibum . Kibum berusaha tersenyum , mengubah ekspresi dinginnya saat ini .

" Mianhaeyo Hyung , mianhaeyo ", sesal Kibum sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk tersenyum , " Ya, aku juga minta maaf Kibum ", balas Eunhyuk .

Semua lega mendengarnya . Akhirnya perang dingin selama dua tahun sudah berakhir . Donghae menatap Kibum tajam , ada yang mencurigakan dari sorot mata Kibum .

Donghae tahu Kibum . Dia tahu Kibum bicara tulus atau tidak . Dan sekarang dapat ia baca , bahwa Kibum tak sungguh mengucapkan kata maaf . Ada terbesit dendam , kebencian dan juga amarah disana .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dikamar milik Donghae dan Leeteuk terlihat dua namja yang tengah duduk di atas kasur .

" Apa ini sakit ?", Tanya Donghae sambil memegangi pipi Eunhyuk yang sedikit memerah . Eunhyuk menggeleng .

" Tidak Hae , ini tidak sakit ", jawabnya sambil mengelus pipinya sendiri .

Donghae tersenyum , " besok kita akan siaran bersama dengan Kibum , apa tak apa ?", Tanya Donghae .

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya , " maksudnya ? ", Tanya Eunhyuk heran .

Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk , " entahlah, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi esok ", jawab Donghae pelan . Karna bibirnya berdekatan dengan telinga Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk mengelus lembut punggung Donghae dengan sayang , " semua akan baik-baik saja besok ", Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan Donghae yang terlihat sedikit tak tenang . Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, saat ini pun hatinya tak karuan .

Ada apa sebenarnya ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Seorang namja tampan tengah duduk di jok mobilnya . Matanya terfokus pada foto yang kini tengah dipegangnya . Foto antara dirinya dan juga seseorang yang sangat dicintainya .

Dia tersenyum , lebih tepatnya menyeringai , " kau akan menjadi milikku lagi Hae , aku jamin itu ", ucapnya sarkatis .

" Haha , kau akan jadi kekasihku lagi Lee Donghae "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Padahal maunya Cuma oneshoot , eh ternyata kepanjangan .. kkk~ , makanya dibuat twoshoot ..**

**Minta reviewnya chingu … …**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Say Good Bye ( Sequel threeShoot )

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Main Pair : Eng ing eng … eng … ( tebak di akhir chap ) :p

Sub Cast : All member Suju

Genre : Romance, sad, hurt , friendship

Sumarry : /Ku izinkan kau untuk menduakanku/ Hikks, hikks, mianheyo Hyukie, Jeongmal mianhaeyo/ Saranghaeyo Hae , mianhaeyo telah menyakitimu / Selamat tinggal Hae /

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari ini Donghae , Eunhyuk dan juga Kibum sudah berada distasiun tv . Mereka diundang untuk menjadi bintang tamu salah satu acara di stasiun televisi , Love in Love Live .

Hingga disinilah mereka, didalam ruangan yang dipenuhi para elf dan juga kru . Mereka bertiga , duduk di sofa bersama host , Han Ji Eun .

" yah, aku dengar besok adalah hari jadi kalian ya ?", Tanya Ji Eun kepada Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya . Eunhyuk mengangguk, " Ne, besok hari jadi kami yang kedua ", jelas Eunhyuk .

Para Elf yang mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk hanya bisa bersorak, berteriak , dan bertepuk tangan . Donghae hanya tersipu malu menanggapinya .

Beda dengan Kibum , mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Eunhyuk, dirinya hanya diam . Hatinya terasa sakit mendengarnya . Ia pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan sangat kuat . Mungkin jika yang berada didalam genggamannya itu adalah batu , pasti sekarang batu itu sudah berubah jadi debu . Donghae yang sempat melirik sedikit ke arah Kibum menjadi takut . Karena dia tahu, Kibum sedang marah saat ini .

' _Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Kibumi ?'_

Diapun lebih merapatkan duduknya dengan Eunhyuk . Host yang melihat tingkah Donghae itu hanya tersenyum maklum .

" oh iya , bagaimana dengan Kibum-ssi , aku dengar dulu kau sempat punya kekasih ? siapa dia ? dan kenapa hanya dia yang tak kau publikasikan ? ", Tanya Ji Eun panjang lebar .

Kibum tersenyum simpul, " Oh, itu karna ia yang paling ku cintai hingga saat ini ", Ji Eun tertawa mendengar penuturan Kibum . Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk , hatinya terasa panas saat mendegar Kibum mengucapkan itu . Yah, dia sangat tahu bahwa kekasih yang sangat dicintai Kibum dimasa lalu hingga saat ini , itu adalah Donghae . Hanya Donghaelah yang tidak ia publikasikan . Karena waktu itu, pihak menejemen takut kalau para elf tidak akan suka akan hubungan sesame jenis yang dilakukan oleh anak didiknya. Hingga selama lima tahun mereka menjalin hubungan tak ada yang tahu , kecuali orang-orang terdekat .

'_Tapi kenapa kau menduakannya ?'_

Donghae yang mengetahui perubahan raut dari wajah Eunhyuk , menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terkejut dengan perlakuan Donghae . Namun seketika ia tersenyum , iapun mengelus lembut punggung tangan Donghae . Dia mengerti dengan apa yang tengah diusahakan oleh Donghae . Yah, Donghae berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan Eunhyuk agar tak terpancing emosi Kibum .

Lagi dan lagi , para Elf yang melihat kemesraan Eunhae hanya bisa teriak dan teriak .

'_cciih , lihat saja nanti '_

" kalau anda Donghae-ssi , apa anda sangat mencintai Eunhyuk-ssi ?", Tanya Ji Eun .

Donghae mengangguk , " Ne aku sangat mencintainya , aku sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku apa adanya , bukan karna aku Lee Donghae , tapi karna aku adalah namja lemah yang butuh seseorang disampingku saat aku menangis dan terluka " jawab Donghae panjang lebar diiringi oleh senyum angelicnya .

" wooww , jawaban yang sangat indah untuk didengar " , Ji Eun terkagum dengan jawaban yang berikan oleh Donghae . Tak salah jika Donghae sering menciptakan sebuah lirik lagu untuk Grup nya , Super Junior .

" Gomawoyo untuk mempercayakan semuanya kepadaku ", ucap Eunhyuk sambil melempar gummy smilenya ke arah Donghae lalu beralih ke arah Elf .

" KYAAA , HIDUP EUNHAE , HIDUP , KYAAAA ", Teriakan para Elf menggema di ruangan tersebut .

" Sepertinya banyak Elf yang mendukung hubungan kalian eoh ? ", Tanya Ji Eun heran karna melihat para Elf yang datang membawa banner berukuran besar dengan tulisan , ' Happy Anniversary for Eunhae 2nd '

" Hm, tak juga ", ucap Kibum membuat Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kibum yang duduk sedikit berjauhan dari samping Donghae . Sepertinya hanya mereka berdua yang mendengar itu . Mungkin karna didalam ruangan itu terlalu berisik .

Kibum menatap Eunhyuk tajam , lalu mengangkat sedikit bibirnya . Yah, dia tengah memberikan Eunhyuk senyum ejeknya . Eunhyuk hanya diam lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah Elf tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae , malah ia semakin mempererat genggaman itu .

" Apalagi dia sangat tampan eoh ", Ji Eun menggoda Donghae karna dilihatnya Donghae semakin dekat dengan Eunhyuk. Tahukah bahwa Donghae tengah berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kibum darinya . Ya, sejak acara dimulai hingga sekarang , Kibum terus saja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang susah untuk diartikan.

" Yah, dia sangat tampan ", timpal Donghae pelan . Namun Eunhyuk bisa mendengar itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum , " Gomawoyo ", bisik Eunhyuk pelan sambil memeluk tubuh Donghae yang sudah berada dekat dengan dirinya . Pelukan erat dan juga hangat , jangan lupakan usapan lembut yang Donghae terima di punggungnya .

" Saranghaeyo ", bisik Eunhyuk yang dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae , " Nado ". Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau acara ini bukanlah acara untuk mereka berdua .

" Kyyyaaa , opppaaa , oppaaaaa, Donghaeee, Eeuuunhyyuukk ,, ", teriak para Elf saat melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berpelukan .

" CIUM , CIUM , CIUM ", Teriak Elf untuk kesekian kalinya .

" Waah, ini Live , mereka meminta kalian untuk berciuman , bagaimana ini ?", Ji Eun panic saat Elf berteriak semakin keras meminta Eunhyuk untuk mencium Donghae .

Kibum menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajamnya . Mungkinkah Eunhyuk akan melakukan hal itu ?

Hati Kibum berdebar begitu kencang , melihat pemandangan yang membuat mata dan hatinya sakit . Mata Kibum memerah menahan amarah , untung saja tak ada yang mengetahui perubahan wajah Kibum saat semua orang terpaku melihat adegan dimana Eunhyuk dengan mesranya mencium kening Donghae cukup lama .

Memberi kesempatan untuk para Elf mengabadikan moment itu .

' _Lihat saja nanti, apa kau masih bisa melakukan itu eoh ?'_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Diruang tengah lantai 11 dorm Super Junior , terlihat tiga namja tengah duduk menonton telivisi sambil mengemil makanan . Ok, lebih tepatnya hanya dua namja yang tengah menonton , yang satunya masih sibuk berkutat dengan selingkuhannya – Psp . Mereka baru saja selesai mengisi acara di salah satu Radio Sukira bersama Leeteuk , Shindong juga Kangin .

" Eh Hyung kau lihat tadi ?",Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping , mendapati Ryeowook yang tanpa kedip memandang telivisi .

Sungmin menaikan satu alisnya , "apa ?",tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah Ryeowook .

" aiishh, coba kau lihat itu Hyung , itu ", Ryeowook memutar kepala Sungmin paksa ke arah telivisi . Sungmin mendengus kesal atas tingkah Ryeowook yang terlalu berani dengannya . Yah , tidak sopan terhadap yang tua , pikirnya .

"Ada apa sih Wooki ?",Tanya Sungmin heran . Tak ada yang menarik dari siaran telivisi tersebut . Hanya menampilkan ketiga sahabatnya yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton sambil bernyanyi .

"Kau tak lihat ?",Tanya Ryeowook balik . Matanya terus terfokus pada layar telivisi , sampai-sampai ia harus menggunakan kaca mata agar lebih terlihat lebih jelas .

"Apa?",Sungmin menatap kesal ke arah Ryeowook . Dia mengerutkan keningnya , bingung dengan apa yang dipertanyakan oleh Ryeowook .

"Itu Hyung, Itu",tunjuk Ryeowook ke arah layar . Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas . Ok, kesabarannya sudah habis .

Ryeowook menolehkan wajahnya , ia menyipitkan matanya menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat cemberut .

"Coba Hyung perhatikan wajah Kibum , aneh Hyung", jelas Ryeowook, ia pun kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar telivisi .

" Yahh, kenapa habis eoh !", teriak Ryeowook saat melihat iklan ditelivisi . Sungmin menatap takut ke arah Ryeowook . Ternyata Ryeowook kalau marah bisa mematikan juga ! Lihat saja , Kyuhyun . Ia terjengkang ke belakang akibat tendangan maut dari Ryeowook .

" ehm , Wooki ak-", Sungmin tergagap saat dirinya ingin pergi dari tempat itu .

" Aisshh , Kau membuat pantatku sakit !", teriak Kyuhyun kesal sambil menatap Ryewook dengan tatapan mautnya .

Ryeowook sepertinya mengabaikan raut wajah sahabat-sahabatnya yang tengah memandangnya kesal .

"Ok, kalian boleh memarahiku saat selesai mendengar penjelasanku", Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam .

" Kibum aneh ", ucanya singkat yang membuat Kyuhyun melemparkan bantal ke kepala Ryeowook . Namun dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Yesung yang muncul secara tiba-tiba .

"Kau dari tadi bilang Kibum aneh , memang aneh kenapa ?", Tanya Sungmin penasaran .

Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya disofa , " aku melihat saat di acara Love in Love Live , wajah Kibum sepertinya , hmm , apa ya , seperti tak suka melihat kemesraan Eunhae Hyung ", jelas Ryeowook .

" Jinjja?", Sungmin bertanya heran .

" Yah, mungkin dia cemburu Hyung , apalagi saat si monyet itu tak tahu tempat berciuman ", Kyuhyun yang sedari diam angkat bicara , setelah aksi protesnya dihiraukan begitu saja .

" Kau lihat Kyu ?", Tanya Ryeowook tak percaya . Bukankah Kyuhyun sibuk bermain game ?

" aahh, Kyuhyun gitu loh ", Kyuhyun melenggangkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu , meninggalkan ketiga namja yang memandangnya dengan tatapan mata yang susah diartikan .

.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kasur miliknya , ia memukul-mukul pelan pspnya . Dia tengah berpikir sekarang .

" Mungkinkah ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri .

_._

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Setelah dua jam berlalu ,akhirnya acara Love in Love Live selesai juga . Kini Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah berada di depan Stasiun Tv-ent . Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk meladeni permintaan para Elf yang ingin meminta foto mereka berdua atau sekedar bertanya tentang hubungan mereka sebelum mereka pulang.

" Gamsahamnida Donghae-ssi", ucap salah satu Elf yeoja saat ia selesai meminta foto Donghae . Donghae tersenyum menanggapinya . Karena dia terlalu bingung dengan banyaknya Elf yang melempar pertanyaan ke arahnya . Ya , mereka ingin mengetahui hubungannya bersama Eunhyuk .

" Hati-hatilah saat kalian pulang", nasehat Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Elf yang sudah berjalan menjauh .

Eunhyuk mengelus lembut rambut Donghae , "Apa kita langsung pulang?", Tanya Eunhyuk . Bukannya menjawab Donghae malah menyibukkan diri dengan tasnya .

"Ada apa Hae?", Tanya Eunhyuk heran .

" Ehm , Hyukii aku rasa ponsel ku tertinggal didalam ", ujar Donghae pelan saat ia tak berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari di dalam tasnya .

Eunhyuk tersenyum , " Ya sudah kau tunggu disini eoh , aku mau kedalam lagi ", Eunhyuk mencium sekilas pipi Donghae sebelum berlari masuk kedalam .

Donghae menggaruk pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Eunhyuk , tiba-tiba pipinya menjadi memerah . Hatinya terasa bahagia saat ini . Dulu Kibum sering memperlakukannya seperti ini, tapi itu dulu . Dulu .

Dari kejauhan namja tampan tengah menyeringai saat ini .

"Succes ", ucapnya jelas namun terkesan datar . Ia pun memutar-mutarkan ponsel bewarna pink di tangannya .

.

.

Mungkin karena lelah menunggu , Donghae memilih untuk pergi duluan ke mobil Eunhyuk yang terparkir didalam . Ia melangkahkan kakinya kecil . Sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi esok .

" Semoga sesuai dengan harapan ", gumamnya pelan . Ia pun menangkupkan kedua pipinya , " Aigoo, aku seperti yeoja saja ", lanjutnya lagi . Namun tetap saja , saat ia berbicara seperti itu , pipinya semakin memerah .

Donghae bersandar di pintu mobil . Karena ternyata , ia lupa kalau kuncinya di bawa oleh Eunhyuk . Ia menengokkan wajahnya kesamping kana n . Ia merasa bahwa ada yang tengah memperhatikannya saat ini .

" Hyukii kau kah itu ?", tanyanya agak gemetar . Pertama , karena parkiran ini cukup gelap dan sunyi. Donghae takut akan kedua hal itu . Dan kedua, ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya .

Donghae memundurkan langkahnya saat bayangan sosok namja terlihat di mata indahnya .

" K-kau ", ucap Donghae terbata saat melihat namja itu berada tepat dihadapannya . Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari dirinya . Wajah Donghae terlihat pucat saat ini . Entah kenapa saat ia berhadapan dengan sosok ini sendirian , ia merasa hatinya tak tenang . Entah itu takut atau apa ? Dia sendiri susah untuk menjelaskannya .

" Hae"

" Jangan mendekat Kibum , kita sudah tak ada hubungan apapun , kau tak ingat dengan perkataan Teuki Hyung kemarin ?", Tanya Donghae sambil memundurkan langkahnya .

Kibum semakin memperkecil jarak , hingga kini tubuh Donghae sudah berada didekapannya .

" Aku tak serius dengan apa yang ku bicarakan saat aku berkata dengan Teuki Hyung ", Kibum membelai lembut pipi mulus Donghae . Donghae terdiam dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini . Tubuhnya seakan kaku untuk digerakkan .

"Hae kau tahu , aku sangat mencintaimu , dan Hyukjae , ku mohon tinggalkanlah dia demi aku ", ucap Kibum lembut tepat ditelinga Donghae saat ini . Membuat Donghae bergidik geli .

Kibumpun mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan , hingga kini bibirnya hanya berjarak satu jari dengan Donghae .

" Hentikan Kibum, hentikan !", Donghae berteriak sambil menjauhkan tubuh Kibum dari tubuhnya .

"Lepaskan Kibum, lepaskan", Donghae meronta-ronta , dia takut jika Eunhyuk melihatnya . Ia takut Eunhyuknya akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak .

"Takkan ku lepaskan kau untuk kedua kalinya Hae ", Kibum berusaha untuk mencium bibir Donghae . Namun Donghae terus saja menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri .

" A-ku mencintai Hyukiie, aku tak mencintaimu lagi Kibum ", ucap Donghae susah payah . Bagaimana tidak ? Kedua tangannya berusah menahan dada Kibum untuk tidak semakin dekat dengannya, sedangkan kepalanya terus saja ia gelengkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghindari ciuman yang akan dilancarkan oleh Kibum .

"Hae, jeongmal saranghaeyo ", Kibum memegang kepala Donghae dengan kuat. Membuat Donghae berhenti berkutik . Mata Donghae berair , ia dengan kuat mencengkeram dada Kibum . Kibum sebenarnya merasa teramat sakit dibagian dadanya . Namun , nafsu kini tengah menyelimutinya .

"Kibum aku mohon , jangan lakukan ini", ucap Donghae memelas diiringi dengan buliran-buliran air mata dari mata indahnya .

Kibum menyeringai , ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae ," Saranghaeyo".

' _Hyukii '_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eunhyuk segera berlari setelah mendapat pesan dari Donghae .

**From : My Fishy Chagiie**

**Hyukiie, ternyata ponselku ada disaku celanaku . Ku tunggu kau di mobil, Cepat! Aku lapar !**

Eunhyuk sebenarnya heran . Bukankah tadi ia juga sempat memeriksa celana Donghae . Tapi tak ditemukannya . Mungkin terselip, pikirnya .

Dia terus saja menebar senyum saat berpapasan dengan para Elf atau para pekerja di Stasiun tv . Di berlari sambil melirik sebuah kantongan plastic ditangan kanannya . Sekantong jeruk mandarin kesukaan Donghae .

Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam . Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapan matanya . Sekantong plastic jeruk mandarin itu terjatuh ke tanah . Dadanya terasa sesak dan susah untuk bernafas . Air matanya perlahan jatuh . Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah .

"H-hae ", gumamnya pelan .

Dapat ia lihat saat ini, Donghaenya tengah berciuman dengan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya . Walau tak terlihat begitu jelas , namun bisa ia pastikan bahwa ciuman itu terjadi dibibir . Itulah yang membuat hatinya terasa teramat pedih dan juga sakit .

Eunhyuk menutup matanya dalam , berharap saat ia membuka matanya semua yang ia lihat barusan adalah ilusi semata .

" H-hyu-kii", ucap Donghae saat ia berhasil mendorong tubuh Kibum sekuat tenaganya .

Eunhyuk membuka matanya , air matanya jatuh begitu saja . Ia tersenyum , ternyata apa yang ia lihat bukanlah mimpinya disiang hari .

Donghae berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya .

" Hyukii, tunggu aku , Hyukiiiee ", teriak Donghae . Ia pun semakin memperlaju larinya saat melihat Eunhyuk berlari menjauhinya

. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, mengabaikan teriakan Donghae untuk memintanya berhenti .

' Kau bodoh Lee Hyukjae , Kau bodoh !'

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

BRRAAAAKKK

" Wooy, siapa itu !", Sungmin berteriak dari dalam kamarnya ,saat mendengar bantingan pintu yang cukup , cukup keras .

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kea rah luar , mendapati Yesung yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa. Iapun menolehkan wajahnya kea rah pintu saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari tergesa-gesa .

" Eh Hae, sud-", omongan Sungmin terputus saat Donghae sama sekali tak menghiraukan senyumannya .

" Hyukii, buka pintunya Hyukkiee, aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu ", Donghae berteriak sambil tangannya memukul-mukul tubuh pintu . Dia terus saja menggedor-gedor pintu hingga ia rasakan tangannya sakit .

" Hyuukki, ini tak seperti apa yang kau lihat Hyukii, bukaa ", Donghae berucap sambil diiringi air matanya yang terus saja mengalir sedari tadi .

" Hyukkii, bukk-"

" TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI"

Donghae terkejut dengan bentakan keras dari dalam kamar Eunhyuk . Ini adalah pertama kalinya Eunhyuk membentaknya . Semarah marahnya Eunhyuk , ia tak pernah berucap kasar dengannya .

" Hhiikkss, aku mohon , dengarkan penjelasanku , hhiikksss , Hyukiie ", Donghae merosot jatuh ke bawah lantai . Tangannya memukul-mukul lemah pintu .

" Hiiksss, ini tak seperti yang kau lihat , Hhiikksss", ucap Donghae pelan . Mungkin tenaganya sudah habis saat berhadapan dengan Kibum .

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Donghae , " Ada apa Hae ?", Tanya Sungmin lembut sambil mengusap lembut punggung Donghae .

" Hhiikkss, Hyuukkii , Hhiikkss", tangis Donghae semakin pecah . Pikirannya kacau saat ini .

Kesalah pahaman yang berakibat fatal .

Mungkinkah Eunhyuk akan meninggalkannya ?

Sungmin yang tahu bahwa ada masalah yang terjadi menarik nafas dalam . Ia bawa tubuh Donghae yang hampir sama dengan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapannya .

"Tenanglah Hae, sudah , sudah ", Sungmin mengusap dan mengusap punggung Donghae . Memberi ketenangan pada salah satu Dongsaengnya .

' _Hyukiie, hhiikkss , Hyukii'_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eunhyuk bersandar pada pintu kamarnya . Tak ada kata lain yang bisa di ungkapkan mengenai hatinya . Sakit .

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu, dapat dengan jelas ia mendnegar tangisan pilu dari Donghae . Ia menyentuh dadanya , lebih tepatnya kalung yang berada dilehernya .

" inikah hadiah yang akan kau berikan besok hm ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri . Ia menutup matanya , mengingat kejadian yang merusak hati dan pikirannya .

"Sakit Hae, sakit", ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan .

Ia berdiri lalu membuka pintu kamarnya , dapat ia lihat Donghaenya tengah terduduk dan berada didalam pelukan Sungmin .

Ia menarik tangan Donghae kasar untuk berdiri lalu menyeretnya kedalam kamarnya . Tak lupa ia tutup dan ia kunci pintu kamarnya .

Donghae menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya , " Hyukiie, ak"

"Ku izinkan kau untuk menduakanku "

"huh?"

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hahaha, ok , ok , ff ini tak jadi 2shoot , melainkan 3shoot … Dan mianhaeyo auhthor salah publish ... kkk~  
**

**Kepanjangan boo .. kkkk~**

**Buat yang review terimakasih eoh:::**

**Hyukkiefishy : Yeah, EUNHAE IS REAL#kibar-kibarbannerEunhae … hhmm, berdo'alah …. **

**SuTeukie : Wowww , EUNHAE SHIPPER MENGGELORA …. , ok, mrk takkan terpisahkan walau bnyk para seme mengincar Hae Sweety Chagiii ..**

**nnaglow : kkk~ , ditendang Wonppa eoh ? **

**BornFreeHae : Bum : Kurang ajar , Born : EGP , Hae : Apa itu EGP? , Author : Hae sweety Chagi PABBO!#dihajarHyuk**

**Dew : Apa saja bolehkan ? nih sudah lanjuutt …**

**NaHaZa : Ok, nih sudah lanjutt ,, asap? Kebakaran eoh ?#ketularanpabbonyaHae**

**Kim Haemi : Gomawoyo, nih sudag berlnjut ..:)**

**KittYoongFisHae : hahahah, diusahakan eoh …**** biasa Hyuk kan memang kuat(?) .**

**Anonymouss : kkkk~ , kok pingsan ? **

**Lee Bummebum : Yah, krn peran ini mmng cocok utk Prince (Kibum), soalnya kalau yang jadi Kibum diff ini adalah Siwon , maka saya akan buat Siwon lebih Dominan ,, hhh~( katanya Eunhae Shipper , kok malah dukung Sihae sih ?) Author: hhh~ V**

**Leehyunseok : Bisa kok, tnng ajja … hihihihi, kalau gk direbut Kibum lagi di chp akhir ..**

**Yulika : Tuh kn , addict ! Hhihihhhi, **

**Cho Kyura : Kibum baik kok , tapi dulu … wkwkwkwk#digamparBumpakeddangko(?)**

**Tiaraputri : Biasa , supaya saengi pnasaran ,,,, kkk~ , pdhl otknya sudah full, **

**Shetea : Bum akan jd liar(?) kalau Hae jd milik org lain …**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Say Good Bye ( Sequel threeShoot )

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Main Pair : Eng ing eng … eng … ( tebak di akhir chap ) :p

Sub Cast : All member Suju

Genre : Romance, sad, hurt , friendship

Sumarry : /Ku izinkan kau untuk menduakanku/ Hikks, hikks, mianheyo Hyukie, Jeongmal mianhaeyo/ Saranghaeyo Hae , mianhaeyo telah menyakitimu / Selamat tinggal Hae /

**( info : ff terbaru dari Lee Suhae – Seongsaengnim Saranghaeyo ( SIHAE ONESHOOT) – sequel Dan pada akhirnya cinta chapter 9 rated M )**

.

Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sebelumnya,_

_Eunhyuk bersandar pada pintu kamarnya . Tak ada kata lain yang bisa di ungkapkan mengenai hatinya . Sakit ._

_Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu, dapat dengan jelas ia mendnegar tangisan pilu dari Donghae . Ia menyentuh dadanya , lebih tepatnya kalung yang berada dilehernya ._

_" inikah hadiah yang akan kau berikan besok hm ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri . Ia menutup matanya , mengingat kejadian yang merusak hati dan pikirannya ._

_"Sakit Hae, sakit", ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan ._

_Ia berdiri lalu membuka pintu kamarnya , dapat ia lihat Donghaenya tengah terduduk dan berada didalam pelukan Sungmin ._

_Ia menarik tangan Donghae kasar untuk berdiri lalu menyeretnya kedalam kamarnya . Tak lupa ia tutup dan ia kunci pintu kamarnya ._

_Donghae menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya , " Hyukiie, ak"_

_"Ku izinkan kau untuk menduakanku "_

_"huh?"_

**Lee Suhae:::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap heran ke arah Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terlukanya .

"Hyuukii, aku mencintaimu , aku ,hhikkss, jeongmal saranghaeyo",Donghae memegang erat tangan Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk tersenyum ditengah air matanya , "Gomawoyo telah mencintaiku Hae, karna akupun mencintaimu, tapi ", Eunhyuk seakan susah untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia utarakan . Kejadian beberapa saat lalu seakan merusak kerja otaknya .

"Tapi, kejadian tadi membuatku percaya , bahwa cintamu hanyalah omong kosong belaka "

"Itu tak seperti yang kau lihat Hyukiii", Donghae menyeka air matanya , "Aku sudah berusaha mengelaknya namun dia leb-"

"Kau juga menikmatinya kan?",tanya Eunhyuk . Hati Donghae terasa tertusuk oleh pedang tajam . Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat air matanya semakin deras keluar .

Menikmatinya?

Donghae sudah susah payah melawannya !

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya kuat , "Aniya , aku tak menginginkannya ", ujar Donghae dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keyakinan .

"Tapi kau merindukan sentuhan bibirnya kan? Benarkan ?Ahhh , aku sudah tahu Hae, mungkin inilah jalan takdirku, mencintaimu , hanya mencintaimu !"

"Aniya, aniya , hhiikkks, aku juga mencintaimu , aku mencintaimu sangat "

Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae . Mata yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya terasa tenang . Eunhyuk tahu , bahwa tak ada kebohongan disana . Namun kemarahan telah menutup matanya , sehingga ia tak melihat kejujuran dari mata indah Donghae .

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Donghae . Donghae terasa senang akan perlakuan Eunhyuk kepada dirinya .

"Ini adalah pelukan terakhir dariku, sebaiknya kau kembali padanya, dan aku , aku hanya minta satu, biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu"

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan itu dan berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku di dalam kamar . Menangis dan menangis . Itulah yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"Hyuukii, tahukah kau aku sangat mencintaimu, hhiikks, ", tubuh Donghae terasa lemah hingga dirinya harus terjatuh ke bawah .

Dia terduduk lemah , ia menutup wajahnya . Menangis sekencang-kencangnya yang ia bisa .

Hatinya sakit . Sakit .

Haruskah jalan cintanya harus seperti ini .

Sungguh , ia sama sekali tak mencintai Kibum lagi . Di hatinya hanya ada nama Eunhyuk , Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk .

Andai kau tahu hati kecil Donghae menjerit kesakitan Eunhyuk . Sakit akan ucapanmu !

"Hiiikkkss, Hyukiii, hhiikksss"

**Lee Suhae::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dormnya . Memilih mencari angin di alam terbuka . Air matanya terus saja mengalir .

Sakit ini sudah ia rasakan hingga beberapa tahun yang lalu ?

Namun , haruskah ia merasakan itu lagi saat ini ?

"Hae, aku mencintaimu", ucapnya . Ia sekarang sudah berada di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari dorm tempat tinggalnya .

Hari sudah beranjak malam . Tak ada orang lain yang berada di taman kecuali Eunhyuk . Ia mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi panjang .

Matanya menerawang jauh di atas langit . Menatap ribuan bintang yang terhampar begitu banyaknya .

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya , menikmati angin semilir yang menyapa kulitnya .

' _Hyukiie, aku mencintaimu , besok hari jadi kita kedua , aku ingin hubungan kita terus berlanjut , hanya ada aku dan kamu '_

"Hanya ada aku dan kamu juga dirinya ", Eunhyuk membuka matanya . Hatinya sangat sakit saat ini .

Terluka dan kecewa .

"Ahh , kau disini Hyung!", Eunhyuk menoleh saat ia mendengar sebuah suara menyapa dirinya .

Sosok itu berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang berdiri . Wajah Eunhyuk merah menahan amarah . Tangannya mengepal sangat kuat .

Sosok itu tersenyum , "Bagaimana hubunganmu ? sudah putus ?", Eunhyuk menatap tajam kea rah sosok itu . Ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah orang itu .

"Kau tidak pantas untuknya , yang pantas untuknya hanya aku Hyung", ujar namja itu santai . Mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan Eunhyuk untuknya .

"Apa mau Kibum?",tanya Eunhyuk . Kibum tersenyum , lalu mengusap pundak Eunhyuk .

"Tinggalkan dia , dan lupakan dia !"

"Memang kau siapa?", Eunhyuk balik bertanya . Ia dorong tubuh Kibum agar menjauh dari tubuhnya .

"Hahaha, kau bodoh ya Hyung ! Aku adalah kekasihnya , orang yang sangat dicintainya . dan juga ciuman mesra tadi adalah bukti dia menerima cintaku kembali, dan juga apa kau tak sadar , kau hanya pelampiasannya saja selama ini", ucap Kibum panjang lebar .

Eunhyuk merasa dadanya panas , terbakar . _' Teganya kau Hae '_

Eunhyuk seakan tak bisa lagi berkata-kata . Ciuman ? Ciuman yang ia lihat tadi ?

Kibum tersenyum menang , " Dan aku rasa , tak ada second anniversary mu besok ", Kibumpun melenggangkan kakinya pergi berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih diam dengan air mata yang bercucuran .

"Hhikkkss, apa salah ku Hae? Apa salah ku ? ", Eunhyuk memukul-mukul kepalanya . Merasa ia telah dibodohi oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya .

Pelampiasan?

Pelampiasan ?

Eunhyuk menangis , "Aku , aku , hhiikkss, aku bodoh , hhikkksss, AKUUUU BODOOOOHH ", teriak Eunhyuk pecah . Terdengar pilu dan menyakitkan teriakan itu .

Dari kejauhan , Kibum tersenyum lebar mendengar itu .

"Success ", gumamnya pelan .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Isak tangis Donghae belumlah reda . Ryewoook, Sungmin , bahkan Yesungpun tak sanggup untuk menenangkannya .

"Hhiikkkss, Hyukiii, Hhiikkksss ", Donghae menangis didalam pelukan hangat Sungmin . Bahunya juga ikut turun naik seiringan dengan isak pilu yang dikeluarkannya . Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dada Sungmin . Hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan air mata Donghae menyentuh kulit-kulitnya .

Sungmin mengusap lembut punggung Donghae dengan sayang . Seraya memberi ketenangan dan kekuatan . Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya menatap sedih kepada Hyung dan Dongsaengnya itu .

Setelah cukup lama , tak ada terdengar lagi isakan dari Donghae .Sungmin merenggangkan pelukannya . Ia tesenyum , "Ia tidur ", ucapnya pelan .

Yesungpun mengangkat tubuh Donghae ala bridal style . Lalu membawanya ke lantai atas .

.

.

Di dorm lantai 12,

Suara heboh terdengar cukup keras . Suasana riuh dan sorak tepuk tangan menggema diruangan itu .

Hingga saat Ryeowook masuk dan diikuti oleh Sungmin juga Yesung, barulah keadaaan di ruangan itu sunyi dan senyap .

"Ada apa dengannya ?",Heechul menghampiri tubuh Yesung , "Apa dia sakit ?", tanya Heechul khawatir .

Sungmin menggeleng , "Aniya Hyung", jawabnya , "Sebaiknya kau bawa masuk dia Hyung",perintahnya untuk Yesung .

Yesungpun mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kamar Donghae .

Semua duduk diam . Menunggu penjelasan yang akan diucapkan oleh Sungmin .

Wajah gugup terlihat dari semuanya , Shindong yang tadi ayik makan , menyimpan sejenak makanannya disampingnya . Kangin dan Hangeng duduk diam bersebelahan , padahal tadi mereka berdua lah biang keributan yang terjadi . Kyuhyun menaruh psp nya di atas pahanya .

Sungmin menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya . Ia lirik Yesung yang sudah duduk disamping Ryeowook , " Sebenarnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk -"

.

.

" Aiiisshh , berarti ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja ! tapi kenapa Donghae sampai menangis seperti itu?", tanya Heechul setelah selesai mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin .

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya , "Aku juga tak tahu pasti Hyung , tapi aku rasa Eunhyuk tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae ", jawab Sungmin .

" Aneh , ini aneh , aneh !", semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang menatap pspnya dengan terus mengucapkan kata ' aneh ' beruntun .

"Aneh apa Kyu?",tanya Hangeng heran .

Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng , lalu beralih menatap ke semuanya , " Yah , sepertinya ada yang mengganjal hatiku Hyung ", jawabnya .

"Maksudmu?",tanya Sungmin ,

"Ahh, aku juga bingung mengatakannya ", Semua memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat hati mereka kesal .

"Yah, sudah , hari sudah malam , sebaiknya kalian pulang ke alam kalian ", titah Heechul . Karena Leeteuk sedang syuting sampai pagi, jadi dirinyalah yang akan memegang tanggung jawab sebagai yang tertua disini .

Semuanya pun masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing .

.

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Keadaan sepi , karna semua penghuni dorm tengah menikmati mimpi indah mereka .

"Huuaaaahhh", Kyuhyun mengucek matanya perlahan . Ia merasa ada yang kurang dari dirinya . Ia mendudukan dirinya , lalu menoleh kea rah samping tempat tidurnya .

Dia tersenyum melihat namjachingunya, Sungmin tengah terlelap sambil memeluk boneka kelinci .

"Ahhh, psp ku ", Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai berlari kea rah pintu luar . Dia sempat melirik sekilas ke kamar milik Eunhyuk .

"kosong", gumamnya .

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah sampi di ruang tamu dorm lantai 12 , ia berjalan menuju sofa .

"Ahhh , itu dia", uajrnya saat melihat benda kesayangannya tergeletak di atas meja .

Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya , namun sedetik kemudian langkahnya terhenti . Ia mendengar ada bunyi langkah sepatu . Perlahan ia mencoba mencari tahu, bunyi apakah itu!

Hingga kini, ia berada didepan pintu kamar Donghae , dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit dia dapat melihat Donghae tengah tertidur pulas . Namun yang membuatnya kaget adalah , ada Kibum yang tengah tersenyum .

Lalu dapat ia lihat Kibum meletakkan sebuah ponsel yang Kyuhyun tahu itu milik Donghae . Yang membuatnya bingung adalah , bukankah tadi Sungmin bilang bahwa ponsel Donghae hilang , tapi kenapa ponsel itu ada ditangan Kibum saat ini ?

Kyuhyun bersembunyi saat melihat kibum melakukan pergerakkan .

Kyuhyun menatap tajam punggung Kibum yang berjalan kea rah pintu . Hatinya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres , belum sempat ia melangkahkan masuk ke dalam kamar sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuatnya kaget .

"Ahh, Kangin hyung, kau mengagetkanku ! ", Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya .

Kangin tersenyum , "Tidurlah , biarkan dirinya beristirahat ", Kyuhyunpun mengangguk menjawabnya Padahal dia sangat penasarang dengan ponsel Donghae itu . Ada sesuatu katanya .

.

.

.

Donghae menggerakkan kepalanya , air keringat membasahi wajah manisnya . Sepertinya ia tengah mimpi buruk saat ini .

"Hyukii, jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyukii, Hyukii", Donghae langsung terduduk . Wajahnya pucat pasi , air mata perlahan turun dari mata indahnya .

Donghae menarik nafas dalam , lalu memejamkan matanya .

Ia membuka matanya , berharap mimpi itu tak jadi kenyataan pahit untuknya . Mimpi dimana Eunhyuk meninggalkannya , mencampakkannya begitu saja .

Ia mengarahkan matanya pada jam dinding di kamarnya , "Jam 4 ", ucapnya pelan .

Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada benda berbentuk segi empat di atas mejanya , " Bagaimana bisa?",tanyanya sambil mengambil ponsel miliknya .

"Bukankah ini hilang?",tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri . Perlahan ia tekan tombol lock ponselnya .

Ada sebuah pesan masuk .

Matanya membulat , air mata yang sudah hilang kini kembali turun . Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata . Hatinya sakit , jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang .

"Hyuukii, hhhiikksss , Hyukiiiee, hhikkksss"

Donghae beranjak dari atas kasur , lalu berjalan kea rah dapur . Dia mengambil sebuah pisau dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya .

Ia kunci kamarnya , hatinya terasa sakit hingga tak ada isakan yang terdengar .

Hatinya memburu , ia dekatkan pisau itu ke arah pergelangan tangannya . Ia tekan pisau itu , " Aakkkhhhhh ", jeritnya tertahan . Ia gigit bibir bawahnya , menahan rasa pedih dan sakit yang luar biasa .

Tapi rasa sakit di tubuhnya , tak sebanding dengan apa yang ada dihatinya saat ini .

" Hyuukiii, mianhaeyo Hyukiiie, jeongmal mianhaeyo, saranghaeyo".

' _KU TURUTI KEMAUANMU , Sebaiknya kita akhiri cinta kita sampai disini saja , aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahannya , biarkan cinta ku yang aku lukiskan dihatimu bertahun – tahun , akan ku buang jauh-jauh , hingga tak terlihat lagi , pasti kau senangkan ?'_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun yang masih penasaranpun tak bisa tidur , sudah hampir tiga jam ia seperti ini . Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya , berniat ingin ke lantai atas kembali .

Namun saat berada di depan pintu kamarnya , ia melihat Eunhyuk dengan wajah sedih berdiri di depan pintu .

"Hyung?", panggil Kyuhyun . Ia tepuk pundak Eunhyuk , menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya .

"Oh Kyu ", jawab Eunhyuk .

"Sebenarnya ada apa Hyung?",tanya Kyuhyun iba . Air mata Eunhyuk jatuh , "Aku bodoh Kyu, aku bodoh , aku telah tertipu selama ini olehnya , aku tahu dia tak sungguh mencintaiku ", ujar Eunhyuk .

"Maksudmu?"

"Awalnya aku percaya dengannya , saat dia mengatakan itu semuanya , namun pesan yang ia kirimkan beberapa jam yang lalu membuatku yakin , bahwa dia hanya menjadikanku pelampiasannya "

Kyuhyun berpikir , lalu menepuk dahinya , "Aiggoo, asal kau tahu Hyung , Donghae hyung sedang tidur dari beberapa jam yang lalu , dan tak mungkin mengirimkan pesan untukmu , dan lagi pula , tadi aku melihat Kibum Hyung mengambil ponsel Donghae hyung dari saku kemejanya "

Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya , "Jadi ini ulahnya ? ", teriak Eunhyuk tak percaya .

Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Ne, kesalah pahaman yang sengaja ia buat , agar Hyung putus dengan Donghae Hyung "

Eunhyuk langsung berlari menuju lift disusul oleh Kyuhyun dibelakangnya . Perasaan bersalah tengah menyelimutinya saat ini .

Kenapa ia tak berpikir bahwa ini ulah Kibum ?

Kenapa ia juga tak menyadari tentang ponsel itu ?

Hatinya tak karuan saat ini, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia tengah berdo'a , agar Donghaenya belum sempat membaca pesannya .

.

.

.

"Ada apa hyung?",tanya Eunhyuk heran saat melihat Kangin , Heechul , Hangeng dan juga Shindong berdiri didepan pintu kamar Dongahe .

"Ada apa?",tanyanya gemetar . Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya .

"H-hyuk , Hae, Hae ", jawab Heechul gemetaran .

Ia mendekat kearah pintu . Wajahnya terlihat panic saat melihat sesuatu cairan merah keluar dari celah-celah pintu dibawah .

"Daaraah, ITU DARAH !", Teriak Kyuhyun .

Eunhyuk memukul-mukul pintu kamar Donghae , "BUKA HAE, BUKA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! BUKA !", Eunhyuk di bantu dengan Kangin juga Hangang berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar Donghae yang terkunci sangat rapat .

"HHHAEE !"

Braaakkk

Pintu kamar terbuka , menampakkan sesosok namja manis tengah tergeletak , dengan baju yang berlumuran darah .

"HAEEEEEEEE ", Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri Donghae dan membawanya keluar dari kamar tersebut .

Air mata Eunhyuk terus saja berjatuhan . Menyesali apa yang sudah diperbuatnya .

"Tuhan , tolong selamatkanlah dia , hhiikksss", Eunhyuk terus saja berlari . Dipikirannya Cuma satu , membawa Donghae cepat ke rumah sakit .

" Kangin Hyung, Hangeng Hyung , ikut aku", ujar Kyuhyun , "Heechul tolong bangunkan semuanya dan hubungi Teuki Hyung dan Siwon Hyung ", lanjutnya lagi .

"Kibum?"

"Maka dari itu kau ikut aku ", jawabnya sambil memandang tajam Hangeng .

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eunhyuk duduk dikursi tepat disamping kasur Donghae . Ia genggam erat tangan Donghae yang terpasang infuse .

"Hae, mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhaeyo telah menyakitimu ", tangis Eunhyuk , " Saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghaeyo", lanjutnya lagi .

Leeteuk masuk diiringi oleh Siwon , " Tenanglah Hyuk, dia baik-baik saja",ujar Leeteuk menenangkan .

"Ini salahku Hyung, aku yang menyebabkannya begini", jawab Eunhyuk .

Leeteuk mengangguk maklum , diapun menyeret tangan Siwon untuk keluar .

"Hae, mianhaeyo Hae "

"Eeeeuunngghhh", Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya saat mendengar suara lenguhan kecil .

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan , terasa sakit di bagian pergelangan tangannya . Ia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping , mendapati Eunhyuk tengah tersenyum hangat ke arahnya .

Donghae tersenyum , air matanya jatuh , "aku tahu kau mencintaiku, gomawoyo", Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Donghae yang terbaring lemah , mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi di kening Donghae , lalu beralih ke bibir Donghae .

"Mianhaeyo telah membuatmu seperti ini ", Eunhyuk mengecup punggung tangan Donghae .

Donghae menggeleng, "ini bukan salahmu , ini hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman , tak ada yang salah Hyukii", Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya .

"Hari jadi kita harus seperti ini hm? Dan aku juga tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu ke Nami Island", Eunhyuk mengusap lembut pipi Donghae .

"Tak apa, cukup kau berada disisiku dan mencintaiku, itu lebih dari cukup , itu hadiah yang terindah yang pernah aku terima sepanjang hidupku ", Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae .

"Gomawoyo Hae, aku berjanji akan terus mencintaimu , kejadian ini membuat aku , kita , harus lebih bisa saling mempercayai , saranghaeyo"

"Nado Hyukii", Donghae memejamkan matanya , menikmati lumatan lembut dibibirnya .

"Happy 2nd Anniversarry", ucap Eunhyuk disela-sela ciumannya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum menjatuhkan air matanya , saat melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di depan matanya . Wajah tampannya dipenuhi lebam , akibat pukulan Kangin dan juga Hangeng .

"Lihatkan , cinta mereka tulus Kibum , kau tak seharusnya menghancurkan itu", nasehat Heechul .

Kibum memejamkan matanya , lalu memandang sayu kea rah Heechul dan ke lainya yang tengah menatapnya kesal , "Mianhaeyo , jeongmal mianheyo", sesal Kibum tulus .

Heechul tersenyum , "itu baru anakku", ujar Heechul .

"Aku akan memilih vacuum beberapa tahun untuk memulihkan hatiku ini, dan titip salam buat Hyuk Hyung dan juga Hae ", Leeteuk mengangguk menjawabnya .

Ini adalah keputusan yang di ambil Kibum . Berhenti sejenak dari Super Junior .

' _Selamat tinggal Hae , semoga kau bahagia dengannya '_

_._

_._

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::; FIN :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

**Thks buat para readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini .**

**Mian kalau ada typo (S) , author buru-buru , mau berangkat kerja …**

**Kitt : nih sudah lanjut , gomawo**

**Kim Haemi : tentu, kan saya EUNHAE SHIPPER !**

**NaHaZa : Kibum: puas lo, puas?**

**Dew : nih sudah lanjut … **

**BornFreeHae : kkkk~ otak yadong eoh ? lima ronde ? **

**Nnaglow : Cup cup … kkk~**

**Anonymouss : Lho kok buat Kyu? Mnding buat author !#dirajam**

**Tiara : mmng Kibum jahat#dipelototiBum , V**

**Cho Kyura : hhm, bhagia kok …**

**Shetea : ayo Chingu aku juga pngn hjar Kibum ~! **

**Petalsclouds : hhhe, mian salah publish ….**

**Gamsahamnida ….**


End file.
